


Stay

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Basically Just the Plot of Every Bad Porno Ever, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Break Up, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Delivery Person Castiel, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flirty Dean Winchester, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Meet-Cute, Needy Bottom Castiel, Past Dean Winchester/Cole Trenton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Encounters, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: All Cas wanted to do was deliver his packages and go back to his shitty life on has shitty couch, but his plans change a little bit when he knocks on Dean's door in the middle of a breakup.Or, the one where Dean and Cas live out every bad porno plot ever created, because sometimes we don't want to wait more than 30 seconds for the good stuff to begin.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 236





	Stay

Driving for Lebanon’s go-to delivery service was a pain in the ass most of the time, but at least it paid the bills. He just wished the customers weren’t so bitchy sometimes… he had a job to do, he wasn’t trying to inconvenience anyone. So when he pulled up to  9111 Wilshire Blvd with a package in hand that required a signature, he begrudgingly ignored the  _ ‘just leave it on the porch’  _ delivery instructions and knocked on the door. 

A man opened the door with a scowl, but wasn’t looking at Cas at all. “Oh, I forgot. I don’t  _ live  _ here anymore. Excuse me, I was just leaving.”

“Good. This was your choice.” Dean called out, irritated that their break-up was interrupted by a spectator. 

Cole whipped his head around and stuck his middle finger up. “This wasn’t my choice, so fuck you, Dean. I’ll be back to get my shit next week, you’re such an asshole.” 

With that over, Dean finally got his first look at the delivery guy. “Hey there. What’s wrong? Can’t read directions?” He grinned innocently, taking in how beautiful the man was while licking his lips. “I'm Dean.”

“Castiel.” He glanced toward the retreating form of Cole. “Is this a bad time?”

There was nothing in the world that could make Dean look away from that strong jaw and bluer than hell eyes. “Nah. Wanna come in?”

“I... have a job. I just need you to sign, which is why I didn’t follow the directions you left.” Cas swallowed and held out a handheld device, completely intimidated by how inhumanly, insanely gorgeous Dean was. He’d always known he was bi, but he’d gotten married at such a young age to a woman that he’d never gotten a chance to actually be with a man. Freshly divorced, he couldn’t help but wonder if  _ now  _ wouldn’t be a great time to try. 

“Alright, then.” Dean stepped in closer and took the device, gently rubbing his calloused hand along Cas’ while he signed. “You do look thirsty though, can I grab you a water at least?”

Since not one part of him actually  _ wanted _ to leave, he nodded, stepping inside. _ I am... thirsty. but not for water.  _ Cas chewed on his lip nervously and dropped his eyes towards Dean’s cock, wondering what his come would taste like.

Dean noticed where his eyes went, and then pushed his front door closed. He was wearing some fitted grey sweatpants, which did nothing to hide his natural bulge. Dean purposely made it twitch, watching for Cas’ response.

Cas sucked in a breath and dropped the package he was holding. He swore quietly and turned around to pick it up, bending over and giving Dean a pretty damn good view of his ass. He shamelessly checked it out and clicked his tongue.  _ Those khakis man. _ “It’s a shame you’re in such a hurry. I get the feeling we could both use... a release.” Dean pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and smirked, knowing exactly how he was affecting the stranger.

Cas stood up, turning to look at Dean. “What would happen if I stayed?”

“Anything you wanted, gorgeous. I get the feeling you’re interested in what I have down here.” He pointed to his crotch and grinned. “You ever been with a man, Castiel?”

He shook his head, deciding to be honest. “No, but I’ve... always wanted to.” Cas took a couple of hesitant steps forward, not sure if the offer was real or if it was some kind of a joke. 

Dean slid his thumbs in the hem of his pants, eager to do  _ something  _ to get his mind off of Cole leaving. “If you want to, I'm right here.” His cock twitched again, this time involuntarily, and he pulled the pants down a little more so Cas could see his v-lines. “Come get it. If you want it.” 

Cas looked toward the door and panicked a little. After a deep breath, he clenched his jaw and followed Dean as he walked toward the couch. He caught up to him before he reached it, pulled Dean's pants down further and spun him around. He looked shocked, not knowing quite where that came from, but he was looking at Dean’s cock like he was a starved man. He pushed Dean onto the couch and dropped to his knees, not taking his eyes off of it. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He kissed up Dean’s thigh, loving the feeling of the hair under his lips because it was such a  _ manly  _ thing.

Dean squirmed and sucked in a breath. “Damn, baby. You need this, huh? Go ahead, I’ll return the favor.” His hips moved as he reached full hardness. “You’re gorgeous, Cas.”

Cas shivered at the thought of actually having a man’s mouth around him and didn’t waste another second, he licked over the head of Dean’s cock and then sucked him in, a little hesitantly at first but then it felt so fucking right it was insane. He enjoyed the stretch of his lips as he took him deeper and deeper until he was pressing his nose against Dean’s pelvis.

“Holy shit!! Ah fuck... that mouth... so good.” Dean leaked in Cas’ mouth and groaned.

At the first taste, a switch flipped in Cas. It was so fucking good it had him rock hard and rutting agaisnt the front of the couch as he sucked faster, pulling almost all the way off each time. He added his hand to stroke Dean and licked over the tip, pressing his tongue into the slit - not because he knew that was a good thing, but because he wanted more of Dean’s precome.

Dean had to push him off and manhandle him onto the couch. He started pulling at his pants, eager to suck Cas down and hummed as he slid down his throat.

Cas whined because he wasn’t done, and didn’t get what he really wanted, but holy  _ shit  _ did it feel amazing to get thrown around like that. And Dean’s mouth was even better. “Dean! Shit, I -” He wrapped his legs around Dean’s broad, incredible shoulders and squirmed down a little, trying to reach him and touch him. “Please, I need -” He knew he’d sound like an idiot if he kept talking, so he shut up.

Dean pulled off with flushed cheeks. “You gonna let me fuck you, Castiel? I’ll be gentle... at first.”

His cock twitched and he nodded quickly. “Yes. Absolutely yes.”

Dean stood and disappeared to get the lube and stripped completely as he walked back. He bent down in front of Cas to open him up gently. It took painfully long, but Dean wanted to feel confident that he was ready since that was his first time. Finally, Dean sat on the couch and motioned for Cas to climb on his lap. “Sit on this dick, sweetheart. Go at your own pace.”

Cas straddled him quickly, absolutely out of breath and he hadn’t even done anything yet. He gripped the back of the couch as Dean guided his cock inside of him, and the stretch punched the breath from his lungs but it was  _ so _ much better than his fingers that he nearly sobbed with relief. He sat all the way down and rocked forward experimentally. “Like... like this?”

“Fuck yes. You got this.” Dean gripped his hips to help him move, Cole completely gone from his mind.

Cas’ head tipped back as he picked up speed, gripping his own cock and stroking slowly - he couldn’t fucking help it, Dean stretching him open was everything he’d ever fantasized about and  _ then  _ some - but he didn’t want to come yet. “Feels so good inside me.”

“This ass is fucking perfect.” Dean ran his hands up to grip by Cas’ ribs and started fucking up into him. “Stroke that cock, baby. Love how you’re leaking for me.”

Cas quickly reached a point where he no longer cared if he came too soon, he hoped Dean would just keep fucking him anyway until his limp, sated body couldn’t take anymore. He let out a whimper and jerked his cock faster, staring at Dean's face as he tried to match his rhythm. “Harder, Dean. Trust me, you can’t hurt me.” 

The pace Dean adopted was almost fucking brutal, but it fucked the orgasm right out of Cas and he tossed his head back, emptying years of tension all over Dean’s chest and stomach.

“Beautiful, sweetheart.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ come and brought it to his lips, staring into those blue eyes as he made a show of licking it off. Cas let out a needy little whimpering noise like he wanted some for himself, so Dean scooped up more and smeared it over his chapped lips before pushing inside. The sight of Castiel sucking his own come off Dean’s finger had him gripping his hips and fucking up into him faster, chasing his own release. 

Cas dropped his hand and let his pliant body enjoy it. The taste on his tongue had his spent cock twitching, and he reached down to grab Dean’s hand. He swiped his finger through a little more and brought it back to his own mouth, sliding his tongue over the digit and sucking on it once again as he moaned and clenched around the cock now splitting him in half.

Dean groaned breathlessly. “Fuck, gonna make me come, handsome. Gonna fill you up!” Dean moaned loudly and slammed up into Cas, filling him so full it instantly began to leak out.

The moan died in Cas’ throat because that was singlehandedly the greatest thing he’d ever felt. He leaned forward and kissed Dean hard, sinking back down all the way to hold as much inside of him as he possibly could.

They kissed messily, each diving in for more as they tasted Cas’ delicious come on their tongues. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ back, unwilling to pull out now that his cock had found a home. 

The slight stubble on Dean’s face was incredible, and such a heady reminder that Cas had finally,  _ finally  _ gotten to be with a man that he shivered in Dean’s arms and pulled back from the kiss to rub their cheeks together. He kissed along that chiseled jaw and nipped experimentally at his neck, then sucked gently.

Dean’s hips moved as he sighed happily. “Stay here. That was the best sex of my life.”

Cas groaned, knowing he really did have to go back to work. “I can’t, but... I can come back when my shift is over. Or you can just ride with me... I’m sure I’ll find an excuse to pull over.”

“Ride with you?” Dean grinned, loving the sound of that. “Like in your truck?” He reached back to grip Cas’ ass cheeks and spread them apart. “Will I get more of this?”

He nodded quickly. “Yes, to both of those. Absolutely yes.” He didn’t want to move, but the promise that he’d get more gave him a reason to get off of Dean and look for his clothes. He was absolutely  _ not _ prepared for the come dripping out of his ass and down his thighs, and it made him fucking weak. He moaned again, his knees shaking a little as he reached behind him to grab Dean. “I lied, fuck my job. I want more.  _ Now.” _

“Fuck that job.” Dean stood and picked Cas up, wrapping his legs around him and carrying him to the bed.

Cas loved every second of being manhandled by Dean, his strength was such a turn-on that he didn’t have a problem at all hardening again between their bodies. He kissed Dean as many times as he could before they hit the bed, and he refused to unclench his legs once they landed. 

It took some maneuvering, but soon Dean was sinking back inside that heavenly ass. “Fuck, this ass is mine!” He growled and started snapping his hips, the feeling of  _ his  _ hot come inside of Castiel driving him insane.

It was impossible for Cas to quiet down or control the moans escaping him. He reached down to pump himself again, just to relieve the mounting tension in his pulsing length. “Yours, absolutely yours!” He whined again, and this time, he angled his hips up so he could watch Dean’s cock slide in and out of his ass. It turned him on so much he couldn’t fucking see straight. Dean was making obscene, guttural noises that drove Cas even crazier. The noises were pure  _ man _ and everything he had ever hoped for.

That ass was absolutely made for Dean, and the thought of Cas leaving made him clench his jaw. “Want you to be here all the fucking time. Wanna come home from work and slide inside this perfect fucking- fuck!” Dean came a second time, slamming inside over and over again as he emptied.

Cas painted his own stomach as he felt himself get filled to the brim, the orgasm rocking through his body and making him forget everything and everyone but Dean. “I want that too, Dean. I could always be ready for you, whenever you want me.”

Dean nuzzled into his neck and kissed along his jaw. “Want you all the time. Stay.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to think a little bit of a delivery man kink. Whoops? 
> 
> Anyway, this is a teaser (sort of) for a chapter fic I'll be posting soon (ish), so... if you like it, stay tuned ;)


End file.
